Le Secret
by Castielific
Summary: Songfic sur Jack


**LE SECRET**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : : pas à moi, pas de sous (ni de MGM, ni de calo ) radins !**

**spoiler : saison8, jusqu'à un peu après « affinity »**

**genre : aucune idée de comment ça s'appelle. C'est pas vraiment de la romance, peut-être…drame…faut voir**

**résumé :  un homme pense **

**note de l'auteur : c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de fic, pas vraiment comique et pour une fois c'est pas une happy end  mais j'ai fait que suivre la chanson moi !**

**bisoux : à tout les membres du SLT et aux forumeurs de SG1france.**

**Bonne lecture et pensez à m'écrire un petit mess pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Couché sur son lit, dans ses quartiers, le général o'neill repensait à sa journée. Il repensa à chaque moment où il aurait pu….faire quelques chose. **

**Il aurait pu lui prendre la main, l'air de rien alors qu'il marchait côte à côte. Sans doute aurait-elle compris à quel point il l'aimait.**

**Il aurait pu la complimenter sur sa beauté, sa grâce,… sur tout en faite. Car tout en elle lui plaisait. **

**Il aurait pu lui avouer tout ces sentiments qu'il ressent. **

_**  
Encore une histoire  
A écouter seul avec soi  
Pour ne pas laisser la vérité se faire avoir**_

**Comme toujours il n'avait rien fait. Comme chaque soir il le regrettait…**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING, le lendemain matin :**

**La tête basse, le pas lasse, il avançait dans le couloir. S'apitoyant sur cette peur incontrôlable de ses sentiments. **

**Quand il arriva en vue de la salle de briefing, il fit une pause et respira un grand coup. **

**Elle était là, à quelques mètres et pourtant si inaccessible… **

**Il se força à afficher une mine réjouie et entra dans la salle d'un pas faussement joyeux et nonchalant.**

**Dés qu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit. elle lui sourit de ce sourire qui lui faisait si mal. **

**chaque fois qu'il la voyait si belle lui souriant à pleine dent, un peu d'espoir naissait en lui. mais chaque fois il se rendait compte de son erreur et le désespoir refaisait surface, encore plus grand.**

_**Encore un sourire acidulé qui survivra  
Aux cicatrices si mal refermées  
Cachées au fond de moi  
**_

**Depuis plus de sept ans, il souffrait de cette amitié qui sonnait faux.**

**Il aurait dû oublier. **

**Il avait bien essayer de l'effacer, mais chaque jour il la revoyait et son cœur se brisait de ne pouvoir la toucher.**

**Il aurait pu partir, l'éloigner de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Il lui semblait impossible de vivre sans elle.**

**Parfois, seul dans son chalet, il l'oubliait, mais elle ne disparaissait jamais plus de quelques minutes. Son visage embrouillait son esprit, l'empêchait de se concentrer.**

_**  
Je sais comment oublier  
Tous les chemins sans espoir**_

**A une époque, il avait essayer de voir d'autres femmes. Aucunes n'avaient réussi à la remplacer. Pourtant il les avait enchaînées, espérant qu'une d'elle serait, ne serait-ce qu'à moitié, aussi parfaite que son major à ses yeux. __**

Encore des mensonges  
Pour oublier nos idées noires  
Et l'ascension des amours brûlés vers l'au-delà

**N'écoutant plus depuis longtemps, daniel parler de la planète à visiter, il fixa son regard sur elle.**

**Il s'imagina passer sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, la laisser parcourir son visage, sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sous les siennes…**

**Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se força à détourner le regard. Il ne fallait pas. il fallait l'oublier.**

_**  
Encore une image à effacer de son miroir  
D'un seul geste, d'un seul regard tourné  
Tourné vers autre part**_

**Cependant, même le regard posait sur daniel ne l'effaça pas de son esprit. Il continua à penser à elle, à ce que pourrait être « eux ».**

**et tant pis s'il ça lui faisait mal de devoir revenir à la réalité.__**

Je sais comment on fait  
Pour se raconter des histoires  
Oh oui je sais je sais comment on fait  
Pour se noyer de désespoir !  


**Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Elle était tellement parfaite dans ses pensées, qu'il ne pourra que continuer à l'aimer, continuer à rêver.**

_**  
Le mal est fait  
Silencieux il reste en moi  
Je ne le regarde pas**_

**Pourtant jamais il ne lui dira. De toute façon, il n'en a pas la droit.**

_**  
Je garderai le secret  
Je garderai le secret  
Quelque part au fond de moi  
Où personne ne peut l'apercevoir  
Je garderai le secret  
Je garderai le secret  
**_

**Une voix le fit sursauter. Daniel le ramenait à la réalité. Par habitude, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle souriait de son étourderie. **

_**  
Encore un sourire à effacer  
De la mémoire**_

**Un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce simple regard bleu émeraude suffisait à accélérer les battements de son cœur. **

**Il ne fallait pas qu'il le recroise, pour pouvoir oublier…**

_**  
Un regard qu'il faudra éviter  
Tellement de fois**_

**Il arracha son regard d'elle et fixa le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Des flashs du rêve qu'il avait fait durant la nuit lui apparurent alors.**

_**  
Combien de caresses à arracher  
Au souvenir si présent  
De nos corps encore mêlés  
Au souffle de nos voix  
**_

**Encore une fois, il avait rêvé d'elle. A vrai dire, il rêvait toujours d'elle. **

**D'elle et de charlie. Les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus. Les deux choses qu'on lui a enlever avant même qu'il puisse en profiter….**

_**  
Je sais comment on fait  
Pour se raconter des histoires  
Oh oui je sais je sais comment on fait  
Pour se noyer de désespoir !  
**_

**A présent, elle allait se marier. Elle avait dit oui à son fiancé, pete machinchose allait l'avoir.**

**Et lui, il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait même pas protester. **

**A quoi bon, ils sont tout les deux dans l'armée.**

**Et elle doit probablement l'aimer son policier…**

_**  
Le mal est fait  
Silencieux il reste en moi  
Je ne le regarde pas  
Je garderai le secret  
Je garderai le secret  
Quelque part au fond de moi  
Où personne ne peut l'apercevoir  
Je garderai le secret  
Je garderai le secret  
**_

**Il allait la perdre, définitivement. Il le savait pourtant il n'avait rien fait.**

_**  
Le survivant ne dit jamais  
Les secrets qui l'abritent des courants  
Il fait semblant de ne pas se douter du danger  
Quand il le pressent.**_

**A présent, il ne lui restait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.**

**FIN**

**J'en ai un peu marre de vous suppliez de m'envoyez des feedbacks, alors cette fois je ne le ferais pas (mais si vous voulez bien, ça serait bien gentil  )**


End file.
